


The Road to His Door

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #28: “I put my trust in a never-ending road that leads to my door”, Neville Longbottom, Whispered Words. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Road to His Door

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #28: “I put my trust in a never-ending road that leads to my door”, Neville Longbottom, Whispered Words. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Road to His Door

~

Potter was drunk, obviously. But the almost flirtatious way he’d invited Severus for a drink tempted Severus to accept his offer. 

When Potter clasped his arm and began pulling him back outside, however, Severus frowned. “I thought you wanted to drink?” 

“Yeah,” said Potter. “But not here. Too loud.” 

“Ah,” said Severus as Potter steered him towards another pub only a few feet away. “You want a quiet pub? Why?” 

“So we can talk.” Potter stumbled a bit, and Severus automatically steadied him. “I’ve wanted to talk to you f’ages.” 

“Indeed.” As they walked in, Severus looked around the new pub. It was quieter than the last place, and he directed Potter to a booth. 

After ordering Firewhisky for himself and pumpkin juice for Potter, he arrived at the booth, only to find Potter had wandered off. Cursing under his breath, Severus searched, finally spotting him at another booth chatting with...he squinted. Was that Longbottom?

Severus approached, smirking as their whispered words ceased and Longbottom’s eyes widened. “Longbottom,” murmured Severus, sliding in beside Potter. 

Longbottom’s eyes darted back and forth between Severus and Potter. Severus saw the moment he came to the erroneous conclusion that he and Potter were on a date. 

“Neville’s having relationship problems,” said Potter. 

Severus hummed. “Oh?”

“You’ll understand! Y’re gay, too,” Neville slurred. 

Potter, having just taken a sip of juice, spit it out. “We’re what?!” 

“Gay.” Ignoring Potter’s sputters, Neville sighed. “I should’ve trusted m’friends. Instead, I put m’trust in a never-ending road that leads to m’door.”

Potter frowned. “Nev, that makes no sense--” 

But Neville had laid his head down on the table and was snoring. 

Severus sighed. “Time for him to go home.” 

“He thinks we’re gay!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “We are gay.” 

“We--” Potter blinked slowly a few times. “I’m gay,” he whispered. “That’s what they were trying to tell me.” 

“They?”

Potter shook his head. “Never mind.” He eyed Longbottom. “How do we get him home?”

Severus gestured, and within moments made arrangements for the pub-elves to see Longbottom home. Once alone with Potter, he said, “Now, what was it you wanted to discuss?”

Potter squared his shoulders. “Take me home with you.” 

~


End file.
